Need you now
by icyfox08
Summary: Certain moments in life where you wish to redo everything. But there are never enough chances. But another chance won't be wasted. A sober Kogoro and a drunk Eri. Songfic in accordance to Lady Antebellum. Read and review please.


Title: Need You Now

Pairing: Kogoro Mori / Eri Kisaki

Genre: Romance/ Angst

Type: Songfic

**Need You Now**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'coz I can't fight it anymore_

It was one hell of a day. The case was too close to home than he would have liked but doing something, being active was what chased time and memories away even for a little while. But now after the case was solved and it was time to go home, although he was certainly not looking forward to it. The house was empty not even the cheerful chatter of his daughter to welcome him back. She was away for the weekend like all other normal teenage girls enjoying the break from the hectic life of books and lectures.

Inserting the key to the lock. Opening the door. Locking the door shut then taking slow steps up to his office. No rush there. The only thing to look forward to was a night alone with a bottle of liquor.

After deciding that a beer was not enough after this day's ordeal he grabbed a more potent drink. With a whisky in one hand he bustled through his drawer. Under the clutter of papers and documents, what-its and other sorts of things, he grabbed a precious memento. He took it out and thumbed it with such great care and affection as if he was afraid the it would ruined at the slightest bit of carelessness. Almost a decade has passed since the photo was taken. It was a glorious shot of a woman that had let go of her inhibitions for a while with a bright smile that seemed to dare the world to challenge her happiness. The first glass of whisky was laid on the desk, untouched.

_Eri Kisaki_

She was 'The Queen of the Court' to her colleagues, criminals, police department and anyone else who knew her infamous reputation. A woman of beauty, intelligence and confidence and **he** was the man who let her go.

It hurt too much to think about her but for the past hour that was all that he seemed to be able to do. His hand was creeping towards the phone when it suddenly rang with such gaudy loudness that he was too startled to look up the caller.

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

The phone had rung several times already. She was drunk. Half caring if he would answer the time and half hoping he would.

But the thought that he was on the other line made her think of other times when all of it wasn't this tangled up. A time wherein they were free to laugh, carefree of what the future held for them. They couldn't care less because they knew whatever came would be conquered because they were together. And once again she found himself drawn, sucked, into the past.

"_Hello?"_

Pause.

"_Hello?"_

Okay. She heard his voice. This would be enough.

"_Who is this?_

"Hello?"

"_Eri? Why d-"_

"Can you come pick me up?"

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

It was a little past one in the morning. She very well knew that. But then, that didn't stop her from dialing that one dialed-and-then-quickly-hung-up-on number. She couldn't ask anyone else to pick her up. Her assistant was out with her fiancée. It was illegal to drive while drunk and she knew that very well being the lawyer that she is. So, unless she miraculously became in the state of being sober she was stuck in the bar of which she couldn't exactly recall entering at all. It was done during a horrible case of custody for a little girl of mere seven years. It was terrible. The thought of her own personal life so in tune with this one, tormenting her like her own hell on earth.

_Said I wouldn't call _

_But I lost all control and I need you now_

She knew the moment she said the words for him to come pick her up she **knew** it was a mistake. She was never immuned from Kogoro when he was caring and kind. And judging from his 'I'll be there' reply, she knew it was to be one of those moments where he would be showing the side of him he never really showed the other women whom he had acquaintances with before their marriage. Sure, he'd be polite to them but never with that smoldering look of concern that told anyone who saw them that he would go to hell and back to keep her safe and away from harm. It was an consistent comfort to her although Kogoro tried his best to hide his emotions. Only vulnerable when he chose to be so.

The whole ride home was awkward. He said nothing. He acted like a gentleman escorting her to his vehicle and opening the door for her. This was the first time she had been drunk enough that she wouldn't be able to actually drive. So, here she was back at the agency just because it was closer than her hour away home. It was a pretty sensible arrangement.

_And I don't know how I can do without _

_I just need you now_

He looked at her once again. She was sitting at his office contemplating the coffee cup as though she was looking for an unclean spot somewhere on the cup and finally conclude that it was unworthy of her lips.

_Ah, typical Eri behavior. Finally._

No one could've predicted the impact of her beauty when he was confronted with it. Of course, not only does she haunt her conscious thoughts when the mundane parts of his life have been settled and he was left to his devices but also ones of his subconscious ones. He dreamt about her often.

How likely was it that she was here, even though the events that have led to this situation was odd enough to raise a good deal of eyebrows. She has never, **ever** been as drunk as she was when he picked her up. Not very likely at all. But he'd been thinking about the pure coincidence that he had been thinking and also had been on the act of actually contacting her so they could talk about what happened between them before. And here she was, most probably here because she had no choice.

She steeled her spine.

"You can use my room. Ran's out for the weekend. I'll drive you home after you get a good night's rest", he gallantly offered.

He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. He was sure of it. Knowing Eri was just a few steps away was too much of a temptation. Sooner or later he'd seek her out and talk to her about the things that have been bothering too much lately.

"Thank you", she replied.

She didn't need to be shown around. She knew her way.

And the night proved uneventful. Tomorrow came to slow.

_Had to go home early to get to work. You were fast asleep so I didn't wake you up. Thank you for picking me up and letting me stay the night._

_Eri. _

She took a cab home. No doubt eager to get away from her 'womanizing' drunk husband. Well, just as well. He needed to get his thoughts away from him.

Eri didn't want nor need him.

_Another shot of whiskey _

_Can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping_

_In the way you did before_

He didn't much recall how he spent the day after he'd gotten the call from Eri's assistant relaying to him Eri's message to him that she got home safely and she was grateful for his help. He did remember going home drowning himself with the excellent whiskey that Yuusaku had brought him the last time he and Yukiko were in Japan.

Ah. Speaking of his two friends certainly brought back a good tell of memories. And it was pretty known that when one was in drunken stupor one was quite sentimental. Eri was always the responsible ones but also the most cunning one. His thoughts had come to a full circle once again.

**Eri Kisaki.**

A question always appealed itself in his head. _Did she ever, even for a fleeting second think about him? Them? Together? Or was it just him obsessing over this?_

He pushed such thoughts away. No. Not again after spending hour after hour he wouldn't do this to himself again. He looked around the room for something standard.

_Something._

_Anything_ to keep his mind away. He looked towards the door. She remembered her leaving it to go to bed last night. Her back straight, her skirts swishing following the moves of her curves. Like a regal queen leaving her subjects to the sight of her graceful posture and –

Click.

Click. Click. Click.

As if is mere thoughts summoned her he heard the soft clicking of heels almost at the top of the stairs now. The door burst open a pale Eri almost fell face forward if he had not caught her. She fell slumped towards his chest. Something sticky was covering the hand that spanned her waist.

_Blood._

Being a part of the policeforce before had taught him of the things that he was facing now. Checking her pulse he found a fast beat that could instantly fade if he was not quick enough. After assessing her body, she found a stab wound at the left side of her stomach. They wouldn't make it if he lifted her to the hospital. The paramedics would be the only one who could move her with as little harm as possible. He dialed the emergency hotline after ensuring that she was settled on the sofa then putting pressure on the wounds.

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

"What happened? Damn it, Eri."

He wasn't really talking to her because he very well knew that he wasn't going to receive an answer.

"I got stabbed". She smiled at him.

He chuckled even though he thought humor was supposed to be far away from this situation.

"Yes. I think we've established that". He placed a hand upon his cheek.

"The uncle in the case I was working on didn't want the mother to get custody of his niece. So he waited for me when I left the office to go to you".

"Why did you want to go to me? You and me both know how much you hate me, Eri."

"Shh. I didn't hate you. I didn't. I hated what happened to us after a few years. What we did. What we said. It was awful. I always wished we never broke apart".

He heard sounds of sobbing as she was wheeled away into the ambulance. He realized he was the one who had tears falling freely from his eyes.

_And I don't know how I can do without _

_I just need you now_

Damn it.

Damn it all to hell. She wasn't going to leave him. She can't. He won't let her.

He had been pacing the tiles of the immaculate hospital for what seemed like eternity. Ran had arrived a few minutes ago with an expression anguished he heard his heart break. She might not need him but he needed her. Letting her go her own way was hard but not as hard as knowing he would never see her smile. Or even scold him.

_Whoa, whoa_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

He had accepted when she left him. He did because he knew she would always be around even though they didn't live together anymore. She would be alive and well. Not needing him to survive all on her own. But damn it. She couldn't die. She couldn't!

He wouldn't allow it.

He had accepted punishment. That he be removed from her life.

If she left permanently only Ran would be able to anchor him to the sanity that he recognized. But only by pins and needles.

She was important. Vital. Crucial. Hell, she was **his life**. Knowing she'd rather be away from him was okay compared to her leaving forever.

Even she wouldn't dare be this cruel.

_ God, please don't take her just yet. I __**need **__her here. With me._

And as if by some miracle the doctor came through the door telling him she was going to be fine.

The moment she opened her eyes, Kogoro was there kneeling beside her hospital saying the words he knew to be perfectly true.

"I need you".

_Author's note: I just wanted to do a one-shot about them because we do not read about them often enough. So, I am pushing the little people in my mind to think about the less mentioned characters of this wonderful manga._

_I am looking forward to your to your review. Ja ne!_


End file.
